GrayLu
by Eresevet
Summary: Dość smutne GrayLu pisane dla koleżanki. Opisuje miłość Graya i Lucy na przełomie pór roku motyw wojny. Cover Image nie należy do mnie.


**Wiosna.**  
Pamiętam, że lubiłaś ogrodnictwo. Mówiłaś o nim z taką pasją, uwierzyłem, że także mogę je pokochać. Na dowód tych słów udałem się z tobą do pobliskiego lasu. Podczas spaceru opowiadałaś mi o swojej rodzinie. Nie zapamiętałem zbyt wiele - jedynie to, jak bardzo kochałaś swoją matkę. Powiedziałaś także jedno zdanie, które głęboko zapadło mi w pamięci. "Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni". Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim, a ty wytłumaczyłaś mi, o co chodzi. To był pierwszy raz, gdy pomyślałem o moich rodzicach, chciałem wiedzieć, jak wyglądali, być przy nich, dorastać jak normalnie dziecko. Wróciła nienawiść do świata. Mój wyraz twarzy zmienił się, zauważyłem to w twym spojrzeniu. Z wesołego i dumnego nagle zmieniło się na zaniepokojone. Przytuliłaś mnie najczulej jak potrafiłaś. Gesty zastąpiły słowa. Wsłuchałem się w rytm miarowych uderzeń twojego serca. Nigdy nie słyszałem piękniejszego dźwięku... Więc to ludzie nazywają miłością, tak?  
Skręciliśmy w boczną ścieżkę, prowadzącą na polanę. Zielona trawa była przydługawa, lecz nie zdziwiłaś się - w lesie nikt jej nie kosi. Uśmiechnęłaś się, gdy poczułaś mile łaskotanie w stopy.  
Oparte o pień drzewa, stały przeróżne narzędzia. Poprosiłem cię, abyś nauczyła mnie, jak zasadzić roślinę. Tak jak mi kazałaś, chwyciłem motykę i wykopałem niewielki dołek. Na szczęście ziemia była miękka i wilgotna, ponieważ kilka dni temu padało. Przyniosłaś roślinę. Brzoza... Poinstruowałaś mnie i zaczęłaś długi monolog na temat kruchości każdej istoty. Słuchałem cię uważnie, jednocześnie wsypywałem ziemię do dołka i uklepywałem ją rękoma. Chwyciłaś chusteczkę i wytarłaś je. Uśmiechnęłaś się i pokazałaś mi szmatkę. Była teraz cała czarna, za to moje dłonie prawie czyste. No, z wyjątkiem ziemi pod paznokciami... Położyłaś się na trawie, a ja obok ciebie.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie oblezą nas mrówki. - powiedziałaś, śmiejąc się cichutko pod nosem. Kto by pomyślał...? Wtedy wszystko wyglądało tak spokojnie. Ludzie żyli beztrosko, nie martwiąc się o jutro. A teraz...?

**Lato.**  
Temperatura powietrza przekraczała 30 stopni Celsjusza. Wszyscy ubierali się w jak najskromniejsze ubrania. Niektórzy, tak jak ja, nie wychodzili z domu, przez co nie mogłem się z tobą widywać. Stęskniona, przyszłaś do mnie którejś nocy. Usłyszałem delikatne pukanie w szybę. Najpierw pomyślałem, że to znowu Natsu czegoś chce. Ale kiedy usłyszałem twój głos, od razu się ucieszyłem. Podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem je. Poczułem ciepłe, letnie powietrze na swojej skórze. Chwyciłem cię w pasie i wciągnąłem do mieszkania. Zaśmiałaś się głośno. Przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy, w końcu nie widzieliśmy się kilka dni. Stracony czas jakoś trzeba było nadrobić. Nagle nachyliłaś się i pocałowałaś mnie. To nie było do przewidzenia. Na początku trochę opierałem się, próbowałem skrywać zaskoczenie, ale w końcu nie wytrzymałem i odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Naparłaś na mnie. Nie utrzymaliśmy równowagi i przewróciliśmy się na kanapę. Tego również się nie spodziewałem. światło księżyca odbijało się w twoich brązowych tęczówkach. Usiadłaś na mnie okrakiem i sięgnęłaś do swojej koszuli. Zaczęłaś rozpinać guziki, a ja poczułem, jak moje ciało drży.  
- Lucy... - szepnąłem, chwytając twoje dłonie. - Co robisz? Chyba nie chcesz...  
- Chcę. - przerwałaś mi wpół słowa. Znów mnie pocałowałaś. Jako że twoja koszula była do połowy odpięta, byłem w stanie zobaczyć co nieco. Postanowiłem zmienić trochę naszą pozycję. Przewróciłem nas tak, że to ja górowałem. Szybko uporałem się z nierozpiętymi guzikami, a koszula wylądowała gdzieś na drugim końcu sypialni. W jej ślady poszła kusa spódniczka, która miałaś w zwyczaju nosić. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem wypieków na twojej twarzy, twego skrępowania, gdy starałem się zapamiętać każdy szczegół ciała. Nieśmiało, jakbyś nie miała pojęcia, co teraz zrobić, rozłożyłaś swoje nogi. Zdjąłem bokserki i przyjąłem wygodną pozę.  
- Bądź delikatny. - powiedziałaś, oplatając rękoma mój kark. - No dalej! - Mój mózg wyłączył się. Przestałem myśleć.

**Jesień.**  
To spadło na nas jak grom z jasnego nieba. Leżeliśmy, kiedy za oknem coś błysnęło. Dało się usłyszeć stłumiony huk. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie porozumiewawczo.Wstaliśmy i czym prędzej ruszyliśmy w stronę gildii. Gdy weszliśmy, natychmiast zauważyliśmy Erzę i Natsu. Stali tyłem do wszystkich, dyskutując zawzięcie. Mistrz Makarov starał się uspokoić rozwrzeszczany tłum. Wszyscy magowie starali się przekrzyczeć siebie nawzajem. Nagle znów coś huknęło, ale tym razem było to o wiele silniejsze. Talerze zaczęły się przesuwać, szklanki spadły i potłukły się. Na zewnątrz można było usłyszeć krzyki.  
- Ludzie... - szepnęłaś. Przygarnąłem cię do siebie i czule przytuliłem. Wiem, nikt miał nie dowiedzieć się o naszym związku, ale... Racja, nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Być może to kwestia mojej dumy. Chciałem, żeby wszyscy widzieli, jak bardzo się kochamy, żeby zazdrościli mi wspaniałej kobiety przy boku.  
Nie miałaś się o co martwić, nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi. Snuli nieprawdopodobne teorie względem mających ostatnio miejsce wydarzeń. Natsu jak zwykle wtrącił trzy grosze. Tsk, jaki on jest irytujący. Nie wiem, jak mogłaś go lubić, przecież ten chłopak jest nie do wytrzymania!  
Kilka dni później ogłoszono stan wojenny na terenie naszego kraju. Rozdzielono nas. Ja miałem za zadanie ewakuować ludzi. Dość bezpieczna praca, ale zawsze jest jakieś ryzyko. Nie wiedziałem, co z tobą. Nie byłem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. O każdej porze dnia i nocy martwiłem się, czy nic cie się nie stało. Bo jeśli tak, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Obiecałem, że cię ochronię, choćby nie wiem co! Za wszelką cenę. Pewnego razu, gdy prowadziłem do schronu kolejną grupkę ludzi, zauważyłem w oddali jasnowłosą kobietę. Rzuciłem się biegiem, mając nadzieję, że to ty. Niestety, myliłem się. Zauważyłem Erzę. Stykała się plecami z Natsu. Wokół niej krążyło kilkanaście mieczy, w każdej chwili gotowych do ataku. Nie chciałem jej rozpraszać, dlatego jak najszybciej wróciłem do czekającej na mnie grupki ludzi. Albo raczej grupki trupów. Wszyscy byli martwi. Chwyciłem garść ziemię i sypnąłem na ich ciała. Miałem nadzieję, że Bóg uzna to za dogodny pochówek. Bo cóż innego miałem zrobić? Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, gdzie jestem. To miejsce, pamiętam je! Tutaj posadziliśmy naszą wspólną roślinkę, to ta polana! Po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnąłem się. Miłe wspomnienia przez chwilę zagościły w mojej głowie. Lecz zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Dowiedziałem się, że wysłano cię na pierwszą linię frontu...

**Zima.**  
Śnieg spadł w tym roku dość wcześnie. W kilka dni świat zmienił się w krainę śniegu. Drzewa obumierały w swoim tempie. Nic dziwnego, że zdychały, skoro zamiast wody otrzymywały ludzką krew. Obserwując ich śmierć, coraz częściej myślałem o tobie. To była jakaś paranoja. Wszystko kojarzyło mi się z tobą. Dziwne scenariusze tworzyły się w mojej głowie, koszmary nawiedzały coraz częściej. A co jeśli... nie żyjesz? Nie! Nie mogłem tak myśleć, musiałem wierzyć! Musiałem mieć nadzieję! Chciałem, abyś żyła, moje życie bez ciebie nie ma najmniejszego sensu!  
Dni mijały, temperatura powietrza z dnia na dzień spadała. Zapasy kończyły się. Ludzie zaczęli masowo ginąć. Przeznaczenie schronu stało się inne. Teraz pełnił on rolę kostnicy. Odór spowodowany przez rozkładające sie ciała stał się nie do wytrzymania. Tak samo, jak moja tęsknota.  
Musiałem, na prawdę musiałem cię zobaczyć, dowiedzieć się czy wszystko w porządku. Nie zwracając uwagi na skrajną temperaturę, wymknąłem się po cichu, co nie było łatwe. Prawie każda drewniana część tej budowli skrzypiała.  
Kiedy wyszedłem, poczułem chłód. Był tak okropny, że aż nie do wytrzymania. Na linii horyzontu widać było błyskające światła. Postanowiłem udać się tam. Użyłem lodowego tworzenia i stworzyłem deskę snowboardową. Jeździła dość szybko, lecz wiem, że mógłbym pobiec o wiele szybciej. Na niej przynajmniej nie odczuwałem zmęczenia, ponieważ do moich zadań należało głównie odpowiednie manewrowanie.  
W końcu znalazłem się na otwartej przestrzeni. Nie dało się zobaczyć nawet skrawka ziemi, ponieważ leżało na niej kilkaset ciał. Niektóre z nich rozkładały się, wydzielając smród nie do wytrzymania. Nie zważając na nic, rzuciłem się na nie, chcąc sprawdzić czy nie ma w tej stercie twojego... Przyjrzałem się chyba każdej twarzy. Zamiast ciebie znalazłem kilka innych osób. Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Elfman, nawet Natsu... W tym momencie żałowałem, że żyję. inni walczyli, narażając i tracąc swoje życia, a ja siedziałem w schronie i nikogo nie udało mi się uratować! Lecz nie poddałem się! W końcu obiecałem sobie, że cię znajdę.  
Przez następne dni tułałem się po okolicy. Znalazłem kilka masowych grobów, a co za tym idzie - opłakiwałem kolejne ofiary. Prawie wszyscy z gildii zginęli.  
Traciłem już nadzieję. Nie zależało mi na przeżyciu. Chodziłem w tę i z powrotem, mając nadzieję, że któryś z przeciwników znajdzie mnie i zabije. Gdy nastała noc, oparłem się o drzewo. Czułem wycieńczenie, straciłem na wadze, ostatni posiłek zjadłem kilka dni temu. Brudny śnieg pełnił rolę napoju. Bolało mnie gardło i głowa. Z nosa sączyła się woda. Zasnąłem. Mój spokój nie potrwał długo. Usłyszałem krzyki i przebudziłem się. Ujrzałem oczy, w których odbijało się światło księżyca. Przerażony, zacząłem czołgać się jak najdalej od człowieka. Zimny śnieg wszedł mi pod bluzkę, wleciał do butów i spodni. Mężczyzna wstał i powoli zbliżał się do mnie. Zamknąłem oczy, gotowy na najgorsze. Nagle usłyszałem jego jęk, ciepła ciecz wylądowała na moim policzku. Naprzeciw mnie stałaś ty. Trzymałaś miecz, lecz gdy tylko mnie zobaczyłaś, upuściłaś go i podbiegłaś, a ja wstałem i przytuliłem cię. Po tylu tygodniach rozłąki i tęsknoty w końcu mogliśmy się zobaczyć. Twoje ciało drżało. Płakałaś. Otoczyłem cię ramieniem i po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułem ciepło.

Wrogowie odeszli, zostawiając nasz kraj w spokoju. Nie mam pojęcia, po co w ogóle była ta wojna. Tyle bezsensownych ofiar... Odkąd się spotkaliśmy, nie widziałem ani jednej żywej duszy. Miasto i wszystkie budynki doszczętnie zniszczono. Pozostał tylko gruz. Obydwoje schudliśmy, nasze samopoczucie było bardzo złe. Wiedziałem, że nie unikniemy końca. W akcie desperacji posunęliśmy się do czegoś okropnego. Czegoś, co na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci i odczuje wstyd za każdym razem, gdy o tym wspomnę.

Zostałaś w jaskini, a ja udałem się na poszukiwanie pożywienia. Przecież wystarczyłaby nawet odrobina trawy... Chciałbym chociaż przez chwilę poczuć to wspaniałe uczucie, jakim jest możliwość zjedzenia czegokolwiek! Odgarnąłem zimny, znienawidzony przeze mnie puch. Nie znalazłem pod nim niczego, tylko brudną ziemię. Z ciekawości nachyliłem się i powąchałem. Pachniała stęchlizną i gnijącą krwią. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza, gdy w moim umyśle pojawiły się okropne obrazy. Wykrzywione z bólu twarze, krew sącząca się ze świeżej rany, matowe i martwe spojrzenia... Zapuściłem się głębiej w las. Miałem nadzieję, że śnieg nie zacznie padać i nie zasypie moich śladów. Wtedy droga powrotna stałaby się o wiele trudniejsza, jeśli nie całkiem niemożliwa. Usłyszałem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa wypowiedziane zachrypniętym głosem. Rozejrzałem się przerażony, a jednocześnie ciekawy. Pomyślałem, że może ja i Lucy nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy przeżyli. Może ten człowiek ma jakieś pożywienie.! W końcu go zobaczyłem. Siedział oparty o pień drzewa i kurczowo ściskał swój brzuch. Podszedłem do niego. Uniósł dłoń i pokazał mi zakrwawione palce. Moje tęczówki natychmiastowo zmniejszyły się. Dotknąłem jego palców, ścierając z nich szkarłatną ciecz. Uczucie ciepła było wspaniałe, ponieważ tak dawno go nie doświadczyłem! Usłyszałem burczenie wydobywające się z mojego brzucha. Spojrzałem w oczy mężczyzny. Wyrażały błaganie o pomoc. Jak mogłem cokolwiek dla niego zrobić, gdy mój mózg przestawał racjonalnie myśleć!?  
- Przepraszam - powiedziałem, a w mojej dłoni pojawił się lodowy miecz. Szybkim ruchem zabiłem człowieka, odcinając głowę. Zdegustowany, rzuciłem ją najdalej jak potrafiłem. Zerknąłem na sączącą się z karku krew. Nie musiałem długo czekać na odruch wymiotny. Dziwne, że byłem w stanie zwymiotować, skoro nie miałem czym. Sięgnąłem po lodowy sztylet leżący niedaleko. Rozebrałem mężczyznę do naga, odkładając odzież na jedną kupkę. Jeszcze się przyda. Rozkroiłem skórę jego tułowia i odkroiłem spory płat mięśnia. Ociekał krwią, a ja zerknąłem na niego z obrzydzeniem. Czułem, jak moja ręka odmarza. Zbliżyłem mięso do twarzy i powąchałem. Myślałem, że zaraz mnie zemdli. Mimo wszystko przemogłem się. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, i ja, i Lucy zginiemy, pomyślałem. Chwyciłem płat mięśniowy w zęby i odgryzłem kawałek. Nie obchodziło mnie czy mogę się czymś zarazić, czy nie, po prostu chciałem mieć coś w żołądku. Jakimś cudem udało mi się zjeść cały kawałek. Rozkroiłem go na kilka części, a to, co było zjadliwe, zapakowałem w koszulę biedaka - Lucy też musi się pożywić. Wyruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Poczułem okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Powoli wyniszczały mnie od środka. Przecież kanibalizm nie jest zjawiskiem naturalnym.

Minęło kilka kolejnych dni, w ciągu których nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż dręczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Zjadłem człowieka... Wmawiałem sobie, że to była konieczność i gdyby nie to, zginąłbym. Lucy nie pałała radością, gdy opowiedziałem jej historię przyniesionego mięsa lecz w końcu również się przemogła. Próbowaliśmy znaleźć jakieś suche patyki, lecz roztopiony śnieg zamienił ziemie w bagniste tereny, a co za tym idzie - patyków nie było w ogóle albo nie dało się ich zapalić. Uszczęśliwiony, zauważyłem, że słońce wychodzi coraz częściej i z dnia na dzień temperatura wzrasta. to może być dla nas nowa szansa.

Zachorowałem, gorzej być nie mogło. Skaleczyłem się o jakieś szkło w drodze powrotnej do domu. Nie miałem czym odkazić rany, więc zakażenie szybko wdarło się do mojego organizmu.

Westchnęłam, spoglądając na ciało mojego ukochanego. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się, dzięki czemu miałam pewność, że chłopak żyje. Zamyśliłam się. Byłam wręcz stuprocentowo pewna, że Gray umrze i nie chciałam się okłamywać. Mimo wszystko żałowałam, że nie byłam go w stanie przed tym uchronić. Jedyne co robiłam, to wykorzystywanie go. Widziałam, jak harował na mą korzyść, a sama siedziałam w jaskini, oparta o chłodną ścianę. Cieszyłam się za każdym razem, gdy przynosił mi coś do jedzenia lub picia. Dawał mi wszystko, czego potrzebowałam, a ja nie byłam w stanie dać mu niczego, oprócz ciepła wytwarzanego przez moje ciało. Uczucie bezradności bolało najbardziej.

- Lucy... - usłyszałam twój głos, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałam na ciebie. Pot lał się z twojego czoła strumieniami, a mimika twarzy zdradzała, jak bardzo cierpisz. Wyciągnęłam dłoń, a Ty ująłeś ją. Byłeś u kresu, widziałam to. Otarłam łzy powoli spływające po moim zaczerwienionym policzku.  
- Zbliż się - powiedziałeś, a ja posłuchałam cię. Nachyliłam się i przymknęłam powieki, czekając na ostatni pocałunek. - Umieram, ale to nie znaczy, że ty też musisz się poddać. - Usłyszałam i rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści tak mocno aż pobielały mi kłykcie. - Obiecaj.  
- O - obiecuję - wystękałam, wycierając rękoma łzy. Poczułam, jak Twoja ręka puszcza moją, a głowa z echem opada o zimna posadzkę. Sparaliżowało mnie. Zostałam sama, całkiem sama. Gray odszedł, moje życie z nim dobiegło końca. Ta prawda uderzyła we mnie tak nagle. Rzuciłam sie do Twoich ciepłych jeszcze ust i złożyłam na nich ostatni pocałunek.

Pot lał się ze mnie strumieniami, koszulka cała przemokła. Chłodny deszcz padał z nieba, mieszając się ze łzami sączącymi się z moich oczu. Każda część ciała bolała mnie tak, jakbym zaraz miała eksplodować. Lecz ja nie przestawałam - kopałam dalej. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie spada ziemia, ani jak głęboki jest już dół. Moje palce struchlały z zimna, a oczy tak szczypały z powodu uronionych łez, że nie byłam w stanie niczego zobaczyć. Chwyciłam łopatę mocniej i wbiłam ją w ziemię. Upadłam na kolana i przeciągle zawyłam.  
- Dlaczego? Dlaczego Gray ?! - zawyłam, wznosząc spojrzenie ku niebu. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby mi teraz pomóc, to tą osobą był tylko i wyłącznie Bóg. On pełnił rolę pana życia i śmierci. Wierzyłam w niego, choć nie miałam nawet najmniejszej pewności, czy w ogóle istnieje. Ludzie to takie kruche istoty. Pragną oparcia, dlatego muszą w coś wierzyć.

Schyliłam się i chwyciłam garść wilgotnej ziemi. Rzuciłam ją na Twoje ciało, leżące teraz w wąskim dole. A potem odeszłam już na zawsze.


End file.
